


Giant Potential

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Huge Women, smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Lucy and Erza are hanging out with Brandish after the war. The girls are chatting when Erza wants to see Brandish magic personally...things quickly get out of hand.Contains- Giantess





	Giant Potential

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Little One shot I’ve been thinking up for a while now with Lucy and Brandish, I threw Erza in for fun too.  
**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy was in her apartment sitting around with Erza and their new friend Brandish, the green haired mage having become more friendly with Fairy Tail after the war between their countries. They were meeting today for a little chat and lunch.

“I must say Brandish I was quite impressed with your magic the few times I saw it.” Erza explained “It’s hard to believe someone so close to my age has so much more skill.”

“My magic’s not that impressive, it just grows and shrinks things.” She shrugged “Nothing to write home about.”

“I still think it’s impressive how much you can do.” Lucy smiled “You shrank and island after all, and there was that other time you made yourself gigantic.”

“You turned into a giant?” Erza asked “Shame I missed it, it sounds quite fascinating.”

“If you wanna see I can show you it.” Brandish said.

“Okay.” Erza smirked a bit.

Brandish hands glowed a bit and suddenly Erza yelped in discomfort. Her body began to stretch out a bit, her clothes grew tighter and a little more uncomfortable.

“Oh my.” Erza stood up, her clothes looking like they had shrank in the wash “I hadn’t expected it to feel like this.”

Erza had probably grown about two or three feet, she was just brushing 8 feet 10 inches.

“Yeah there is a bit of a pleasurable sensation to it.” Brandish giggled “I bet Lucy remembers when it affected her.”

“You made my boobs huge.” Lucy blushed “It was so embarrassing.”

“Yeah probably because Natsu was there.” Brandish laughed “Imagine what I could have made big on him.”

“S-Shut up!” Lucy blushed.

“Hmph.” Brandish suddenly snapped her fingers with a smirk on her face.

“OH!” Lucy gasped.

She was filled with a tightness and discomfort as her body started to grow, her height went up a few feet and her top got tight as Brandish gave her some extra boobage.

“Brandish!” Lucy gasped now standing about an inch shorter than tall Erza, she was pulling and struggling to make sure her body didn’t expose itself.

“Live a little.” The girl chuckled.

“She’s right Lucy.” Erza gave her friend a playful smirk and smile “This is fun.”

“Then let’s do a little more.” Brandish told Erza “If you can handle it.”

“Hmph, of course I can.” Erza scoffed.

“HMPH!” Brandish once more enchanted Erza with her magic.

“OH YES!” Erza grunted a bit as she once more began to grow.

Not only was her height increasing but her bust and curves were growing larger too, her sleeveless white blouse digging into her skin as her breasts ballooned.

“Ha…ha…” Erza panted as the buttons on her top strained to stay together “HA!”

They quickly gave way as Erza’s new tit flesh snapped her bra and top, new watermelon sized breasts jiggling and bouncing freely.

“Amazing!” Erza let out a pleasurable moan “I feel wonderful, so strong…so sexy.”

Erza now stood at a healthy twelve feet tall, her breasts and hips were both extra mature and womanly, Erza smirked, her body almost amazon like.

“Brandish you are incredible.” Erza smiled.

“Thanks.” The girl said growing as tall as Erza like it was nothing, quickly ditching her tight outfit.

Lucy looked up at Erza, she felt a strange anger in her from the fact that she had to look up.

“Feel jealous?” Brandish suddenly stood next Lucy and whispered “How about you join us up here.”

“Whatever.” Lucy pouted “HM!”

The blonde suddenly sprouted like a weed, growing nearly four feet and gaining the amazing curves that Brandish and Erza sported, maybe even a little more.

“This isn’t so bad after all.” Lucy smiled looking at her torn clothes “It’s actually…kinda fun.”

“How come Lucy is taller than me.” Erza huffed.

At best Lucy had an inch on her but the whole thing made Brandish laughed.

“Okay, if you girls are eager wanna see how big we can go?” she smirked “I can only make you as big as you can handle, so if you wanna settle it I can go all out.”

Erza and Lucy looked at each other and smirked, answering together “Let’s do it.”

“Alright ladies, I’m gonna go all out, even I don’t know how huge we’ll get!” she laughed.

“Wait is that safe?” Lucy asked before a wave of magic hit her “OHH!”

“Yes! Here it comes!” Erza moaned as she started to grow in size.

“It feels good to just let loose like this.” Brandy chuckled a bit as her bust ballooned and her body stretched.

The girls all groaned and moaned as their bodies grew and grew, the room filling up with their size, furniture pushing out of the way.

***SMASH!***

“OOPS” Erza looked back at the desk that just got smashed by her ass “Sorry about that Lucy.”

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Lucy moaned a bit as she approached 15 feet in height.

“Watch the fan.” Brandish laughed a bit as she tried pushing the bed out of the way with her large feet.

The girls continued to grow and grow, the magic exposing their incredible potential as size.

“No…no please!” Lucy groaned as she hunched over and tired to fit “HAA!”

***CRASH!***

Lucy’s head burst into the ceiling, her body still showing no signs of stopping.

“HAHAH!” Erza laughed as the floor gave way to her giant size, her lower leg smashing into the apartment downstairs “Look out below!”

“My apartment!” Lucy cried a bit as her building was ripped apart by the growing girls.

“You’ll probably lose your deposit.” Brandish chuckled a bit as her body pushed through a wall and she fell onto the street her breasts cushioning her fall.

Lucy’s apartment crumbled around the women as their heights pushed passed 25 feet tall.

“We’re still growing?!” Lucy gasped as she saw her chest filling with size and the ground distancing from her.

“Amazing, such power.” Erza hummed rubbing her long legs “More…bigger!”

“We need to get out of town.” Lucy said seeing the small people below “Before we hurt someone.”

“Nonsense!” Brandish said stepping into the river, the water barely reaching her ankles “Them watching is half the fun!”

Lucy blushed as all these people looked at her giant naked body, Erza and Brandish were relishing their growth even though the blonde was still a little nervous about the whole thing.

Now freed of the confines of the house Brandish’s magic seemed to only accelerate in speed of growth. The girls were getting giant, about as tall as Brandish had gotten during the war, they’d be able to pick up people like dolls they’d grown so big.

“Amazing!” Erza moaned as her hair cascaded over her shoulders like a red waterfall “Don’t stop!”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted too.” Brandish moaned towering over the town “We’re going all out!”

“HA!” Lucy gasped a bit as one of the spires on Cardia Cathedral poked her huge blimp butt.

The startling poke made her fall forward in panic, crashing down on Magnolia and smashing two whole blocks with just her breasts.

“I’m sorry!” Lucy boomed “HMM!’

She could feel the people squirming under her breasts, the tickling and panicking both terrified and aroused her.

“You guys!” Lucy stood up as her body surpassed ten stories tall “We have to stop before we crush the town!”

“Who cares about those tiny people.” Erza forcefully sat down and crushed a few blocks, the vibrations triggering an earthquake that collapsed buildings across town “I wanna be huge!”

“That’s the spirit!” Brandish laughed a bit as she swung her breasts and smashed Cardia Cathedral “Get off the high horse Lucy, who cares about those tiny little ants.”

Lucy looked down, at this point the girls were gigantic, they had breasts like small hills and bodies well over 250 feet tall, the normal people below looked so small…barely specs to her huge eyes, when a human takes a walk they don’t worry about every small little bug on the path, they just keep walking…why should a giantess think any differently.

“You’re right.” Lucy fell back like a snow angel, wiping out Magnolia in a second “Those little humans don’t matter.”

The girls just laughed at the tiny little panicking humans, they could feel some attacking them but it was little more than a bug bite to their giant bodies.

“HMM!” Brandish stood up, her body surpassing the tallest buildings on the globe “This is the tallest I’ve ever gotten.”

“And we’re still growing.” Erza laughed smashing a mountain with her foot.

“How big are we going to get?” Lucy wondered as her breasts surpassed the Royal Palace in size.

“Who knows, as much as our potential allows.” Brandish moaned as the girls grew and grew, their spines stretching miles high “But frankly I don’t want it to stop!”

“Exactly!” Erza moaned grinding on a mountain “This feels too good!”

The girls kept growing and grow, it was getting to the point where the sky was closer than the ground, Lucy was starting to worry a bit, at this rate they’d soon pass through the atmosphere and then…they’d have an issue with air.

More and more they grew and grew until they stretched over the clouds, at this point even mountains were hard to make out below.

“Holy crap!” Brandish moaned as she felt her magic starting to stall out “We’re…bigger than the planet!”

Brandish wasn’t even aware that she could make something this big, the girls were planet sized now, so large space rocks were orbiting them, the planet looked like nothing more than a school globe to her.

“We’re like gods!” she laughed a bit “So how do you ladies feel…girls?”

Brandish turned around to see just a wall of flesh, a nipple the size of her head, she looked on and saw that while she had reached her growing potential Lucy and Erza were still going strong, already dwarfing her.

“This is amazing Lucy!” Erza moaned, her breasts as big as Earthland now.

Slowly Erza stopped growing, looking down she saw Brandish who looked like little more than a stuffed doll in her hand while the planet was no more than a marble to her…but then a shadow cast over her and she saw that she wasn’t even the biggest…Lucy was still growing.

“No…please no more!” Lucy begged as she started to lose sight of her home planet, even Brandish looked tiny and Erza was getting doll like compared to her incomprehensible giantness.

Lucy slowly and finally felt herself reach her potential, the nearly ant like Brandish and doll Erza were so small, she was gigantic to the point that the sun was able to fit into her hand like a small ping pong ball.

Lucy looked down at the tiny existence before her…they were like gods now to the meaningless humans below, even the planets were insignificant to someone of her size.

Lucy held the sun in her hand…it looked so small…so bite sized. Instinctively she placed it in her mouth.

With one swallow Lucy gulped the sun down, momentarily but then two lights sparked a new, Lucy’s eyes turning into blazing yellow and red suns.

“RAAAH!” Lucy groaned as the power of the sun poured over her and melded with her magic.

Her blonde hair sparked to life, turning into a blazing mane of golden yellow corona. Lucy sat there at the center of everything, her body the new warmth of the universe…her new existence.

Thinking back she wasn’t sure why she had been so nervous about this, she deserved this, to be worshiped like a goddess.

**That is the tale of how Earthland began to worship three giant women floating in Space.**

**Brandish the Earth**

**Erza the Moon**

**And Lucy the Star**

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I’ve wanted to do a Giantess Story with the Fairy Tail ladies for a bit, I never originally planned on them getting to the size they did but I decided to mess around with it. Normally I’m not a fan of the giant ladies smashing towns and hurting people intentionally but I wanted to experiment with it a bit.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
